1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of fluid fuel combustion systems. More particularly, it is concerned with furnace systems, which have a stack of substantial height and weight, and provides means for supporting the stack independently of the combustion section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the stacks and combustion sections were generally of the same diameter, and the stack was supported integrally with the combustion section, which was, itself, supported on grade.
In view of the need for large areas of openings in the combustion section for the supply of combustion air, the structural strength of the combustion section wall is reduced to the point where there is danger of collapsing under the weight of the stack. To prevent collapse, extensive reinforcement of the wall of the combustion section is required. Thus, as a practical matter, the combustion section must be designed as a structural system rather than a combustion system.